Fluff That Continues From A to Z
by Amaya Kagamine -RinXLen4ever
Summary: They could find love in any word.


Yeah, I was bored. AND _I LOVE CRENNY!_ :D

My friend gave me these words, and I think she was half awake...so sorry if some are seriously crappy. ^-^; And she definitely didn't know I was writing this for South Park, soooo...

**Warning:** Crenny love! Some random, crack fluff! Was written after an _AMAZING _dream of Crenny, Style, Dip, and Buttman was real~ Also, there is cursing. But seriously, this is _Crenny._ What did you expect when you pair together the perverted boy that dies at least 30 times each season, and the emotion hiding boy that flips everybody off?

**Disclaimer:** The only time I owned South Park was in my dream. You think if I owned South Park I wouldn't make all your slash-y, fluffy love dreams come true? Don't label me so cruel!

**Arrow**

An alarming_ 'Fft!' _sound filled the air, startling the couple leaning against the autumn colored tree.

"What the fuck?"the boy in the orange parka and disheveled dirty blonde hair exclaimed.

The boy wearing the blue parka and blue and yellow hat grabbed the boy, bringing him down to the ground just as the old arrow hit the tree exactly where the boy had been standing.

A loud cry of "_SHIT!_" filled the air as the couple spotted a blonde mess of hair running. "_TOO MUCH PRESSURRRRE!_"

The boy in the orange parka sighed. "I knew Tweek was still mad about us..."

**Butter**

"Um, Craig?" Kenny asked his boyfriend uncertainly, standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Mph?" (Huh?) The boy questioned, holding the spoon of butter to his mouth.

Kenny sighed, shaking his head. "You're lucky I love you, or I wouldn't put up with this strange habit of yours."

**Christmas**

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?" The raven haired boy asked lazily, his arms crossed behind his head as he gazed down at the blonde haired boy laying on his chest.

"Me." The boy replied, leaning up and kissing his boyfriend gently.

"Best Christmas present ever." The teen replied after his blonde boyfriend pulled back, letting a shadow of a smile creep onto his features.

**Dog**

"KENNYYYYY!" A raven haired teen shouted, holding a golden retriever by his collar.

"Oh shit..." Kenny muttered to himself as he walked upon the scene.

"I thought I told you to _get rid of it._" Craig hissed, flames in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! It followed me in! Ah! Put down that bat! NO! STOP! AHHHH!"

**Electricity**

"Kenny, stay away from the wires." Craig warned, knowing the blonde teen's tendency for dieing.

"I will, I will..." Kenny waved him off, ignoring his warning completely as he watched the little sparks jump between the wires.

Craig sighed, shaking his head as he walked to the couple's bedroom to get the DVD they were planning on watching for the evening.

_ZZT!_

"_KENNY, GOD DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!"_

**Fuck (Yes. My friend _really _said this.)**

"That stupid ass mother fucking, fucking ass bitch! I'm so gonna fuck him up, watch, his fucking mom won't even realize who the fuck he is!" Craig shouted, a deep growl resonating throughout his chest.

"Wow You said fuck 5 times in 2 sentences." Kenny replied to his boyfriend's outburst, looking up at him as he was held to his chest.

"That's all? Damn, you're making me too soft."

**Gorilla**

"I'm serious! I saw a fucking _gorilla, _Craig!"

"Sure you did, Kenny, sure."

"_I'm serious!_"

"Sure."

"No, no, look! Over there! See?"

"Holy shit, that's a fucking gorilla!"

"_I TOLD YOU SO!"_

**Hamburger**

"I want a Big Mac." Kenny drawled, slumped over his best friend's couch, staring at the T.V. screen as A McDonald's commercial played on the screen.

"Fat ass." Craig muttered, shaking his head.

"Says the boy eating his 5th Twinkie." Kenny retorted, sitting up.

"Shut the hell up." Craig replied, flipping him off.

**Independent**

"I-n-d-e-p-e-n-d-e-n-t do you know what that mean, I-n-d-e-p-e-n-d-e-n-t do you know what that mean? She got her own house, She got her own car, Two jobs, work hard, you a bad broad!" Kenny sang, swaying his hips.

"Will you stop singing that stupid song?" Craig shouted, covering his ears.

"_Stupid? _It's _amazing!_" Kenny protested, crossing his arms.

"Not to me! So SHUT UP!" Craig yelled, burying his head in his pillow to cut off the annoying sound of his boyfriend's singing.

**Joking**

"I'm in love with Tweek." Craig said randomly as him and his _boyfriend, Kenny, _were laying on the couch, watching Saw, Kenny laying on Craig's chest. Currently with a look of pure betrayal, shock, and loss on his face.

"What?" Kenny whispered in disbelief, slightly getting angered from the completely normal look on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm just joking, love. I love only you." Craig said, his face breaking into a smile as he kissed the blonde softly.

"Jerk." Kenny muttered, yet kissed him back.

**Kissing**

"17 kisses. I deserve 17." Kenny said, a look of triumph on his face as he grinned at his boyfriend's expression of disbelief.

"_17?_" Craig questioned, staring at the blonde teen like he had grown another head.

"Yes, 17! It's my 17th birthday, I deserve 17!" Kenny insisted, leaning towards his boyfriend.

"Isn't it 17 _punches?_" Craig asked, leaning back.

"Not for couples!" Kenny grinned, straddling the raven haired teen's hips.

"I won't give you 17 _kisses. _I'll give you something else. _Tonight._" Craig said, winking as the teen's face that was currently straddling his hips lit up.

"Okay!" Kenny cried, backing off and grinning to himself. Oooo, tonight would be _fun._

**Lemur**

"What the hell is that?" Craig questioned as he stared through the glass at the little monkey _thing _staring back.

"It's a Lemur." Kenny informed him, looking down at the small information plaque.

"Well it looks weird." Craig said, recoiling.

"It was on Zoboomafoo! It's cute!" Kenny protested, frowning.

"You're cuter." Craig replied, grinning at his boyfriend.

"Well obviously, but still..."

**Mommy**

"You'd be the mommy." Craig informed him, staring down at the dog.

"What? No I wouldn't!" Kenny protested, hugging the dog's head and nuzzling his nose into the dog's fur.

"Says the boy hugging the dog." Craig replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh _shut up_, daddy."

"Not like you're not used to calling me that..."

"_CRAIG!_"

"Or screaming that either..."

"_Will you just SHUT UP?_"

**Neck**

"What's that on your neck?" Butters questioned Kenny, tilting his head innocently.

Kenny, in a panic, flipped his hood up again. "What? Nothing!"

Kenny glanced at Craig, who also seemed in a panic. They shared a look with a mutual saying of 'Oh shit. We're so caught.'

"I saw a dark spot on your neck! Are you okay?" Butters asked, a worried look on his face.

Kenny let out a little sigh of relief, letting a smile play onto his lips. Thank God Butters was so innocent.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must've just been the light." Kenny said, patting Butter's head.

"Good, I'm glad!" Butters exclaimed, "At first I thought it was a hickey, but then I remembered, 'Oh, Kenny doesn't have a girlfriend! Silly me!'"

Okay, so maybe Butters isn't _that _innocent.

**Ours**

"So it's ours, right?" Kenny asked, looking up at the house.

"All and only." Craig confirmed, taking the keys out of his pocket and trying to out them in the lock. "Shit."

"What?" Kenny questioned, looking concerned.

"Wrong keys." Craig said, turning back to his boyfriend with a sheepish expression.

"Oh just _great._"

**Please**

"Say please!" Kenny teased, laughing and grinning.

"No way. Give me it." Craig growled, glaring at the grinning blonde.

"Why should I?" Kenny asked, smirking.

"I will hurt the hell out of you if you don't." Craig warned, grabbing Kenny's wrist.

"Fine, fine! Jeez!" Kenny sighed, handing him the last fry. "Fat ass..."

**Quiet**

The quiet was driving him insane. He just wasn't used to it. He was used to the T.V. going, or something like that. But with Kenny gone, he just didn't know what to do. He had no one to talk to, no one to play around with, no one to make him feel complete and actually _happy._

Craig continued on with his thoughts about the blonde haired, poor, orange parka wearing boy for a while more before he heard the jingle of keys in the lock, and the door opening.

"Honey, I'm ho-" Kenny called out before being cut off and wrapped into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much." Craig said simply, holding Kenny tighter.

Kenny smiled, wrapping his arms around the taller, raven haired boy. "I only went to the grocery store..."

**Rush**

Kissing him always gave Kenny a rush. The complete fact that it was pretty much _forbidden_ was always a sheer joy. I mean, people looked down on it. He didn't care. Hell, he'd kiss him in front of God himself! He loved being so close to him. He wanted to be close to him always. _Forever._

~X~

Kissing him always put Craig on edge. The fact that it was pretty much _forbidden _scared him that if they were caught, he'd lose him. I mean, people frowned upon it. He was scared. He loved how he felt like they were one when they kissed, but still. He just didn't want to lose him. _Ever._

**Snowflakes**

Craig loved the way Kenny looked, playing in the snow. The way the snowflakes caught onto his eyelashes and in his hair, making it seem quite magical.

Craig was pulled out of his thoughts when he got hit in the chest with a snowball by a laughing blonde teen.

"Surprise! Don't let down your guard!" Kenny laughed, grinning.

Craig laughed and shook his head. God, he looked even cuter with that grin. Even though he knew he was going to get bombarded with snowballs by his orange parka wearing angel, he had a feeling this would be fun.

**Two**

"Two is better than onnne~" The radio sang the last line, before switching to Alejandro by Lady Gaga.

"That _is _true." Craig said after a few minutes of silence, besides the singing of Lady Gaga.

"Huh?" Kenny asked with a confused expression.

"Two is better than one. I'd rather be _dead _with you, than have to live here alone." Craig replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

Kenny smiled, laying his head on the raven haired teen's shoulder. "So would I."

**Unicycle**

"Why the hell would someone ride that?" Kenny asked, staring at the clown.

"I have no idea. Creepy as hell, huh?" Craig replied, shaking his head.

"A clown and a unicycle. I won't be surprised to see some little kid scream and run for their lives." Kenny sighed, tugging on his boyfriend's hand. "Let's go before he comes over. Then _I'll _be the kid screaming and running for his damn life."

**Vampires**

"Omg, he's soooo hot!" Bebe squealed, pretending to swoon, staring at the picture of Taylor Lautner, er, I mean, _Jacob, _from Twilight.

"Actually, I prefer Vampires." Kenny grinned, rubbing the spot on his neck that Craig had accidentally bitten to hard during their make-out session.

**Wonderland**

"Lookkkkk! Craigggg! It's Alice!" Kenny cried, pointing at a blonde girl with blue eyes.

Craig just sighed, shaking his head. "We may be in L.A., but that doesn't mean every person here is a celebrity."

"LOOK! IT'S EDWARD!" Kenny screamed, pointing at a random male.

Craig just sighed deeply again, hanging his head.

**X-Ray Vision (I know this is 2 words, but X-Ray just seemed stupid)**

"What would you do if you had X-Ray Vision?" Craig wondered out loud, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Do you have to ask?" Kenny replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot how obvious your answer is."

"Stupid..."

**Yellow**

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange. Yours?"

"Yellow."

Well. That wasn't exactly what Kenny was expecting for an answer. Wait. _Yellow?_

"Oh. I though it'd be rainbow."

"Fuck off, Kenny."

**Zero**

"I have zero patience for you two making out constantly!" Ms. Ladonna chided, frowning.

"And I have zero tolerance for you interfering with our life." Kenny replied, waving her off.

~X~

Kenny and Craig each stared down at their individual notes, reading each line over again.

Five weeks detention for:

Public show of affection.

Not following rules.

Talking back to a teacher as when she warned them about following the rules.

Report to room B-6 at 3:00 p.m. tomorrow.

"This is all your fucking fault, Kenny."

Anddddd...done! _Finally. _That took long. I hope you liked it!

R&R please!

Also, tell me if you want one of these turned into a one-shot. I'll dedicate it to you!

Also, check my profile, it has something very important at the end.

~Amaya Kagamine


End file.
